Brothers
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: Lukas and Mathias are drafted to war, and are forced to leave Lukas' brother, Emil behind. Based on the song 'Brothers' by Dean Brody. Rated T for blood. Slight DenNor, SuFin and brotherly love.
1. Drafted

**A/N: Heey :D My first story! This is based on the song 'Brothers' by Dean Brody. It's really touching! ;w; I also saw an AMV with that song, and I wanted to write this. So, here we go!**

**Norway= Lukas**

**Iceland= Emil**

**Denmark= Mathias**

**These are the names I'm using, so don't ask me to change them. C:**

* * *

><p>Emil stayed in his room. He didn't move or make a sound. He knew what today was. He knew what would happen, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to face the inevitable. His heart sank as he heard two pairs of feet walking across the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door. Emil took in a deep breath and swiftly followed them.<p>

Emil never wanted to say goodbye. It was something that the eight year old didn't know how to do yet. When he was little, he made a promise to Lukas that he'd never leave him. Guess they didn't think that it would be the other way around. Now he was leaving. Both Lukas and Mathias were leaving Emil alone with Tino and Berwald.

He knew that if they could stay, they would. They wouldn't leave Emil alone without good reason. He knew that there was a war and that both Lukas and Mathias were drafted. Tino was a medical student, and Berwald was a college professor. Emil was too young to fight. Both Lukas and Mathias were of age and availability to be drafted.

The boy ran out of his room, past Tino and Berwald in the living room, down the stairs, out the front door, and down the block, where he found Lukas and Mathias waiting for the bus.

The bus that would take them away from Emil.

Both stood very quietly, which was odd, since Mathias was known to never stop talking, which had always annoyed Lukas. But, right now, Lukas wished that he would start a conversation, or something that would comfort him. Emil ran as fast as he could, and grabbed onto Lukas' waist. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes stung with oncoming tears. He breathed heavily from running a block, and he hiccupped as he prepared to cry.

He looked up to see Lukas, his darling older brother, looking down upon him. Lukas wore a sad face, and lifted Emil up so he could see him clearly. Mathias looked at the sad pair, cursing the world and wishing he could do something so that only he would have to leave, and not Lukas. "What's wrong, Emil?" Lukas asked, though he knew very well what was wrong.

"Please don't leave…" Emil begged, hugging Lukas and gripping him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'll do anything! I'll clean your room for you, and I'll wash your car, Mathias. Just please say that you won't go!" Emil choked through his tears. Lukas hugged him closer. Lukas wanted to cry. No, he had to be strong. For Emil. For Mathias. He didn't know what to say, how to comfort him and to make him stop crying. Mathias stepped in.

"Don't worry, Emil. We'll be back before you know it! It's like we won't even be gone." He attempted to cheer him up. Mathias ruffled Emil's silver hair a bit and grinned. "But if you do decide to wash my car, just be easy with the paint." He sniggered. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm from Lukas. He continued laughing anyway. Then, Lukas saw it. Rolling down the street, a giant military bus made its way toward the trio.

"Mathias..." Lukas whispered, and pointed towards the direction of their impending doom. Mathias wiped the grin off his face so quickly that it was like it was never there. Emil's stomach lurched at the sight of it. The bus that would take his darling brother and friend away. Lukas set Emil down, and grabbed his bag with his few belongings inside it. Mathias followed suit.

The bus stopped in front of them, and Emil felt the tears coming on again. Norway stood still, and Mathias flashed Emil a quick smile before marching onto the bus. Lukas went to follow. He didn't want to look at Emil and see him cry. It would be too painful. He was stopped by the child's voice, filled with sadness and longing.

"You will come back, right?"

That question broke Lukas' heart. He didn't know if he would come back. He could be shot and killed, or kidnapped, never to return home to his brother. As much as he wanted to assure Emil that everything would be okay, that he'd definitely come back to tell the tale, he couldn't.

He couldn't lie to him like that.

Instead, Lukas turned, looked at Emil in the eyes, faltered at the sight of tears, and spoke clearly.

"No promises, Emil. But that's what brothers are for, right? I love you, and I'll write you. Okay?" He said, gave Emil a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead, smiled briefly, and followed Mathias onto the bus.

Lukas and Mathias sat down and looked out the window. There, Emil stood, tears streaming down his face. But he was smiling and waving. Lukas felt tears roll down his face as he waved back to the innocent face of his brother. Mathias put his hand on the other's shoulder and squeezed it lightly and reassuringly. He waved also, as the bus drove on and separated them. Emil watched as the shape of the bus slowly went over the horizon. He stood there, for a few more moments, but then started on his way home.

Tino and Berwald were in the kitchen when he returned home. Tino looked up, his eyes puffy and his nose running. He had been crying. "They're gone?" He asked, and Emil nodded. Berwald gave Tino a pat on the back. Tino sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the nearby box. The large man looked as if he had shed a few tears himself, also.

Emil silently retreated from the kitchen. He found himself wandering into Lukas' tidy room. He looked at how Lukas had neatly organized all of his belongings. His gaze wandered over to his bookcase, where his books were ordered by genre. He walked over to it, and picked one out. It was his favorite, and one he had often read to Emil. It was a fairytale. Emil smiled. Lukas had a thing for fairytales; he loved them. He sat on Lukas' carpeted floor and began to read. He kept on reading until he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. New Life

**A/N: Chapter 2~ Not much to say here, hope you enjoy!**

**Netherlands= Lars**

**Belgium= Bel**

* * *

><p>The bus was noisy. He didn't think it'd be too noisy when he'd first taken his seat, but as soon as he stopped looking at Emil from out the window, Mathias was chatting mindlessly with the Prussian who was referred to as Gilbert in the seat across from them. Lukas sighed and looked at the other men surrounding.<p>

There were two brothers, one American and one British man in the seat in front of Lukas who were arguing over something. He thought he heard another voice, someone saying how he was their brother from some place called 'Canada', but Lukas didn't understand what they were talking about. The British man turned to look at Mathias, who was talking rather loudly, but instead caught Lukas' eye. The first thing that Lukas noticed about him was that his eyebrows were very thick. "Oh, hello there. Sorry, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but that man sitting next to you. Would you mind asking him to tone down his voice a bit?" The man asked politely. Lukas simply nodded and prodded Mathias in the back. "Den. You need to be a bit quieter." He said, being ignored by the Dane, and the Brit smiled. "Ah, that's an interesting accent. Are you from… Finland?" He asked, though it hurt Lukas to think about his friend that he had to leave behind. Lukas shook his head. "I'm from Norway. I'm Lukas. This is Mathias. He's from Denmark." He said quietly.

"Oh, I see. I'm Arthur, from England. This is my younger brother, Alfred. He's from America." Arthur introduced them, and Alfred turned. "'Sup." He said simply. He turned and joined in Mathias' conversation. (Which was now on the subject of beer.) There was another boy there; he introduced himself as Matthew, and that he was from a country that Lukas had never heard of before called 'Canada'. It was hard to focus on him because he was nearly invisible and spoke quietly and dully.

"Oi, you! With the hair clip!" chirped a scratchy voice in the seat across from Lukas and Mathias. Lukas turned to see the Prussian that Mathias was chatting to earlier. "You look pretty cute. What's your name?" He asked with a thick German accent. "That's Lukas. He's my best friend~" Mathias answered for him. Lukas scowled. "Ja. Just don't call me 'cute', okay?" He replied. The Prussian smiled. "My name's Gilbert. Bet you already knew that, though. This is my bruder, West. Say hi, West." Gilbert said, turning to the blonde man next to him. The tall man turned, and his icy blue eyes pierced Lukas' dull ones. "I'm Ludwig. Hallo." He said simply, and turned to stare out the window again. Lukas nodded curtly as Gilbert smiled. Mathias turned, and looked out the window. His smile faltered.

"We're here."

"Everyone off the bus!"

* * *

><p>Emil woke on Lukas' floor. The fairytale was next to him, opened to the last page where the boy was reunited with the girl and where they live happily ever after. He sighed and put it back on the shelf. His sight lingered to his desk, where a single letter was. It was <em>that<em> letter.

'Dear Mr. Lukas Bondevik and Mr. Mathias Densen…'

Emil scowled. He wanted to rip up the paper. He wanted to throw it into the fireplace. He wanted to submerge it in water. He hated that letter. Hated whoever wrote it. Hated whoever decided that it was a good idea to take away his brother from him. But he didn't know if Lukas still needed it, so he decided to put it back and hate silently.

He looked one last time at Lukas' room, and closed the door behind him as he walked out. He next went into Mathias' not as neat room. Compared to Lukas' blue furnishings, Mathias' was mostly black with some red. Clothes, papers, and other things were scattered around the floor. His bed was unmade and the blinds were always closed. (Mathias didn't like the idea of their creepy neighbor Natalia staring at him.) The Dane only had a few books; he was never really interested in reading as much as Lukas was. Mathias' favorite book however, was one of a young mermaid. Emil couldn't find it; nothing was where it was supposed to be. Emil sighed and returned to his room. He was greeted with his beloved photograph of him and his brother. He groaned.

It was dark. Lukas' whole body hurt as heaved himself into the soldier's quarters. Training was long and brutal. They had been forced to run 30 long laps, carry another on their shoulders, (Lukas was forced to carry Gilbert, the annoying Prussian) and perform push-ups in record time. If they messed up or complained, they were forced to do it again. Mathias had to carry Alfred, the American, at least 7 times. A few unfortunate souls were still outside in the dark, carrying each other and performing push-ups. Mathias was one of them. He complained a lot. Luckily, Lukas saw him finish his last push-up and be dismissed. Lukas waited at the door for him. "You'd better learn to stop complaining soon." He said. Mathias groaned. "Shut up. I saw you nearly slap the guy. You had to run again." He replied. Lukas sighed. "Whatever. Let's get food. I'm starving." Lukas said, and headed for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria food was best described as tasting like crap. Lukas and Mathias both decided that they'd rather eat dirt. Both slinked over to the dorms. Mathias and Lukas were being separated. Mathias flashed Lukas a sad look. "Well, see you tomorrow Norgie." He said, giving him a quick hug before turning in the direction opposite of Lukas. Lukas turned and walked to his assigned room. There were three cheap looking beds, one desk, and a dim light. There was another man lying on one bed already, reading a small book. He had spiky hair and a scar on his forehead. The man lowered his book and looked at Lukas. "Hey. I'm Lars. You are…?" Said Lars. "I'm Lukas. Do you know who else is in here with us?" He asked. Lars shook his head, and silently pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He offered one to Lukas, which he refused, and lit it. The room was quickly filled with smoke as Lukas coughed. The door slammed open.

"YOU PUT OUT THAT DAMN CIGARETTE RIGHT NOW LARS OR YOU'LL SCRUB ALL THE FLOORS FOR A MONTH, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Said an angry voice.

Lars and Lukas quickly stood up straight and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" They said in unison, and Lars quickly put out his cigarette and the door slammed shut. Lukas let out a breath as he located the bed with his bag on it. He sat down and put his chin on his hands. Lars grunted and sat on his own bed. "That's bull. If I can't smoke, why didn't they confiscate them instead of leaving them there to torture me?" He muttered to no one in particular. Lukas sighed again. He grabbed the sleepwear that was on a chair next to him and changed while Lars wasn't looking. Both sat in an awkward silence, waiting for the next person to join them in their room.

They didn't have to wait long. The polite British man that Lukas had met on the bus walked into the room, as Lukas sighed in relief that it wasn't a pervert or a large scary man like the Ludwig man he met on the bus. "Oh, hello again. It looks like we're rooming together then. I'm Arthur, from England. May I ask your name?" He asked Lars. "Lars. From the Netherlands." He grunted. "Ah, I see. So we're all from Europe then? Splendid." He said, and sat down on his bed. Lukas pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from his bag and sat down at the desk. The nosy Brit looked over his shoulder. "What're you writing, may I ask?" He asked. Lukas put his pen down. "I'm writing a letter to my brother. He's eight. I had to leave him when I was drafted. He's with a few of my friends." He said. Lars turned. "I have a sister. Her name is Bel. She's sixteen. I had to leave her, too." He added, and decided that it was time for him to sleep. "Ah, I see. You must miss him already. My brother and I were both drafted, so I didn't have to leave anyone. I'm terribly sorry." Arthur said, and decided to sleep as well. "G'night then, fellows. We've a long day ahead of us." Arthur said. "Yippee." Lars replied, as Lukas continued writing his letter.

"LIGHTS OUT, NOW."

Lukas quickly shut off the lamp and wrote his letter in darkness.


	3. Letters

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D Sorry that this chapter was delayed, I was kinda busy and I kept telling myself that I'd write this eventually xD Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

**Translations:**

**Med masse kjærlighet fra din storebror: With lots of love from your big brother (Norwegian)**

**Kjære bror: Dearest brother (Norwegian)**

* * *

><p>Emil had never felt so lonely. Every day, when he used to get home from school, Mathias would be outside of the building in his big red truck, the music blasting, the windows rolled down, Lukas in the passenger's seat (usually covering his ears or yelling at the Dane for having the music too loud) ready to drive him home. Mathias would be cheerful and laugh, ruffling Emil's hair when he climbed in the back seat. Lukas would turn the music down (to Mathias' disapproval) and ask Emil how his day was.<p>

Most kids answered this question with a quick and simple 'Good' or 'Okay', but for Emil, it was different. Emil felt that he could tell Lukas and Mathias everything; if something funny would happen, if he'd be embarrassed or scared or was having trouble with something or someone. When he said that, Mathias would mute the music, park at the nearest curb, turn in his seat, and look Emil in the eyes.

"Emil, if someone ever bullies you or gives you a hard time, just tell ol' Mathias." He'd grin a bit. He always did. "I'll make sure they fly out the nearest window. I don't care how old they are." Then, he'd turn to the steering wheel again, put the music on, and continue driving. Lukas wouldn't say anything, but he'd smile a tiny smile at Mathias. Emil would grin. "Okay." He'd whisper. He'd stare out the window, listening to Lukas and Mathias' short arguments, conversations, and disagreements. Then, when they'd get home, Lukas would carry Emil's backpack, and Emil would grab his hand. They were always greeted inside by a very happy Tino. Emil would have a snack that the Fin prepared. Berwald would return home not too long later, and then Lukas would help him with his homework.

His days would be happy with his brother and friends, just the way he always wanted it to stay.

Things were different now.

When he got out of school, He'd have to take a ride home with his friend Lili's older brother. The car rides would be long and silent. Lili's older brother, Vash, was only 15 but stole his father's car often. He also utterly refused to ever go to war and leave his younger sister. Lili was adopted. Vash wanted to make sure she had someone with her at all times. Vash would drop him off three blocks away from his house. Emil would walk silently the rest of the way home. Walks always seemed longer when you only had your thoughts with you.

When he'd arrive at his home, he'd check the mail box. Every week, there'd be a letter or two from Lukas or Mathias, writing to him. The one thing he dreaded was if he'd ever find a letter about if Lukas or Mathias had… gone. Vanished. Died.

Emil felt around the mailbox with his little hand. He pulled out some letters and bills, shut the door of the mailbox, and walked inside his house. Tino wouldn't get up to hug him like he used to. He'd turn in his chair, a paper laid out in front of him, smile weakly, and tell Emil that there was a small snack in the kitchen for him. Emil would nod and look through the letters.

Today, there were quite a few. He smiled when he saw the first two. They were letters for Emil from Lukas and Mathias. The rest were bills, and one was a letter for Tino from his university. He took the first two letters, and set the rest on the coffee table for Berwald and Tino to read later. He went to his room, skipping his snack, and eagerly opened Mathias' letter first. He liked to save Lukas' for last.

The letter started:

_Hey, Emil._

_ Training sucked today. We had to run laps carrying each other again. I had to carry that annoying, stuck up, prissy British guy that Lukas seems to like for some reason. I don't get why, the guy's super weird. But whatever, to each his own, I guess._

_ Guess what? Gilbert, that German guy who's rooming with me, told me that he's related to that girl Lili that goes to your school. I remember her; she was that cute one with the long braids in her hair, right? I'm sure she'd make a great future wife, Emil! ~ Gil said that she was his cousin and that she was adopted. I feel kinda bad for her. She got that weirdo Swiss dude for an older brother, right? He drives you home from school now, like I used to do? I'd trade this to go back to that for anything. This just sucks._

_ Anyone giving you troubles recently? Like I said, if anyone ever gives you a problem, just tell me. I'll come home right away and smash their face in for messing with you. _

_ From your awesome almost- brother, _

_ Mathias Densen._

The letter ended there.

Emil always found himself smiling after reading Mathias' letters. He always knew how to make him laugh. Emil got out a pen and paper, and began to write a reply.

_Mathias,_

_ Lukas told me that he thinks Arthur is polite and that he likes talking to him about fairytales and stuff. Maybe if you showed an interest in fairytales like him, then Lukas would talk to you more. Why do you care, though, are you jealous of him or something? Hey, Mat, are you in LOOOOVE with my big brother?_

_ Did you know that Lili cut her hair? It's really short now. She did it on her own, in front of her mirror without anyone's permission. I kinda admire her for that. It looks cute, but I liked it better when it was long. And don't say that, please. She's been hanging out with that wimpy Latvian kid a lot now anyway. I think it's because his step- brothers were both drafted and he has to live with the Russian that scares him to death now. At least I have Tino and Berwald here with me, or who knows where I'd live? Speaking of Tino, He's been really upset lately. I think he really misses you guys. I do, too._

_ And thanks. I really appreciate that. I just wish it was that simple to get you home._

_ Sincerely,_

_Emil Bondevik Steilsson_

He took out an envelope and stamp from a box he had on the corner of his desk, folded the letter, and sealed the envelope. He then turned and opened Lukas' letter. His handwriting was very neat and familiar and made Emil smile.

_Kjære bror,_

_ Today, Mathias was screamed at by the sergeant for setting off the smoke alarm. He probably didn't mention this in his letter, and that's why I'm telling you this myself. I think they're on the verge of sending him back home. He always misbehaves, back talks, doesn't do anything right, (not even punishments) and is awful at being mature in general. Next stunt he pulls, I'm sure that he'll be sent back. This is both a good and bad thing._

_ How are things at school? What about that crazy Belarusian across the street? Is she still staring at our house from her window? She's so creepy. I feel bad though, and hope that someone finally decided to do the right thing and take her to a mental institute. I really think she needs it. I'd better go now. Training starts in ten minutes, and I definitely don't want to be late for that. Alfred, the American, was late once, (he was too busy stuffing his face with the awful food they serve here) and had to carry the sergeant himself. But enough of that, I'll write you again soon. That's what brothers are for._

_ Med masse kjærlighet fra din storebror, _

_ Lukas Bondevik._

Emil tapped his fingers lightly on his desk and read the letter over a few times before grabbing a sheet of paper to reply.

_Storebror,_

_ I miss you lots. I found that story about Mathias rather amusing. Maybe you should misbehave like him and they'll send you back, too. I'd like that. To be honest, he talks about you a lot. He's really fond of you, I think. I wonder, you know how you always yell at him and stuff? Why do you do that? I mean, you do like him, right? I think he's nice and funny, even if he is childish and if I'm more mature than him already, and I think you should be nice to him a bit more once in a while._

_ School is okay, and I'm getting good enough grades, I guess. I'll send my report card along with this letter. Natalia is still stalking our house as I write to you. I agree. She scares me. I'm sure she's just a bit insane._

_ I really miss you being here. Sometimes, I can't stand it. I want to hug you and I want you to pick me up from school like you and Mathias used to. I want to have pillow fights with you again, and cry on your shoulder if something is bothering me. I miss the old days, I miss you. When are you coming back? Please say that you will, and soon. Please._

_ Love,_

_ Emil Bondevik Steilsson. _


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 4! I've been planning out what I want to happen in this story, so I'll warn you now that there are probably going to be only one or two chapters left. But still, I promise I'll start a new story. c: **

**Translations:**

**Hei, alle: Hello, everyone (Norwegian)**

**Vennlig hilsen: Best wishes (Norwegian)**

* * *

><p><em>Love, <em>

_Emil Bondevik Steilsson_

Lukas folded the letter from his brother and sighed. He decided that he'd reply later. It was already time to awake, and he was dressed in his uniform. As He, Lars, and Arthur stepped out of their dorm, Mathias and his roommates, Gilbert and Alfred were there, waiting. Arthur started a small argument with his brother, and Mathias looked sullen. Lukas noticed that he did not have his uniform on, and his bags were at his feet. Lukas looked up at him, confused. Could it be…?

"They're sending me back." Mathias said, motioning to his bag. "What'd you do to throw them over the edge, huh? What was it this time?" Lukas spat bitterly. He was furious with Mathias. How could he leave him purposely like this? He thought they had started to get along better, so why did he have to be so immature and irresponsible? Did he want to leave Lukas; was this sudden friendship all a big joke, a hoax to make Lukas believe that being drafted wasn't so bad? Lukas hated Mathias at that moment. He wanted to punch him in the face with all his might, and was considering doing just that until Mathias spoke again.

"It's not because of anything I did, Luke. They looked at my medical records and saw that I used to have asthma. Although I don't have it anymore, they told me that they couldn't have me and that I was being sent home." He said, looking Lukas in the eyes. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the group had already left the two in the hallway. "Oh." Was all Lukas managed to be able to say. He nodded. "So… that's it? You're just… leaving me here alone?" He said, looking at his feet. He didn't want to look at Mathias in the eyes after he had just yelled at him and been countered. "It's not like I have a choice, Lukas. They refuse to have me. Besides, if you were given the opportunity to go home, would you really pass it up?" He asked. Lukas sighed. "No, I guess not…" he said. He looked up again. "But, if you're going home, then give this to Emil for me." He said, rushing back into his room. He pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote his reply to Emil's letter. He sealed it and gave it to Mathias, who put it in his bag. "All right, I will. Take care, and don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Mathias chuckled. "Sounds like something you should be saying…" He said, and gave Lukas a quick hug, nearly crushing the other. "Bye… Tell Emil I said hi, okay? Does anyone know you're going home?" Mathias shook his head. "Nope, it'll be a surprise. Maybe you should do the same when you finally come home. That'd be cool." He said, starting to walk away. "Well, see you…" He said, waving. Lukas just waved back.

* * *

><p>Emil walked out of the school building. He waited for Lili like he always did by the front door, and then they walked towards Vash's car. Emil stopped. Lili turned back to look at him. "What's wrong, Emil?" She asked, but Emil wasn't listening. There, across the street, was Mathias' red truck, with the windows rolled down and the Dane waving happily while honking the horn at him. For a second, Emil thought that he was dreaming that Mathias and Lukas had come home. But first, he realized that it wasn't a dream and, second, Lukas was not in the car with Mathias. He turned to Lili. "Sorry, Lili. Change of plans." He said, and ran to Mathias' red truck.<p>

Emil got in the back seat, so many questions running thorough his mind. "How did you get back? When did you come home? Where's Lukas, is he here too?" He asked all at once while Mathias ruffled the silver strands of his hair. "Ha ha, calm down, Emil. I'll explain everything to you when we get home. Mind you, Tino and Berwald still don't know that I'm here yet." He said, turning the music up and speeding off towards home like he always used to. Emil smiled. Mathias was home. That must mean that his older brother was too, then, right?

Mathias parked across the street from their house. Natalia was staring from her window at them, shocked to see that Mathias was home. Mathias turned to wave at her, happy to see her for the first time in his life. She slowly turned and walked away from the window, shutting the blinds as she did so. He went to the back of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. They then crossed the street. Emil grabbed the mail, and walked inside the house with Mathias following closely behind.

Tino was sitting in his usual chair; papers laid out in front of him, and turned to smile lightly at Emil. "Hi, Emil. There's a snack for yo-"He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Mathias standing in the doorway. "Wha… Wha… What are you _doing _here, Mathias? Why didn't you tell us that you were coming home? Where's Lukas, is he here? Answers, please!" He asked as he hugged Mathias. Mathias chucked. Hey, Tino. Why don't we wait for Berwald to come home, then I'll answer both of yours' questions. He sat down on the sofa, reclining back. "Man, I forgot what it feels like to relax…" he muttered happily to himself, closing his eyes for a little while. Emil put his bags in his room, then returned into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Mathias. His guess was that Lukas was not home, which disappointed him greatly.

Berwald returned home half an hour later. Berwald looked at Mathias and nodded, acknowledging his presence without seeming to care much. They had never liked each other much. Berwald sat in a chair across from Mathias and muttered some sort of greeting. Tino sat next to Berwald, and they all expectantly looked at Mathias, awaiting answers to their questions.

Mathias held out a letter to Emil. "Here, read this. It's from Lukas. Read it out loud to us, will you? It'll probably explain for me." He said while reclining. Emil tore the letter open and unfolded it. He started to read Lukas' neat handwriting out to all of them.

_Hei, Alle,_

_If you're reading this right now, then Mathias is home and you probably have quite a lot of questions. I'm going to do Mathias a favor and answer a few of them here for him. (Tell him that he owes me.) _

_First off: Mathias is home right now because he used to have asthma, do you remember? They took a look at his medical records and discovered this, then sent him right back home. At first I thought he was going home because of something stupid he had done, but I was wrong. Sorry about yelling at you before, Mathias. _

_Second: I am not home, and probably will not be returning for a while. I'm sorry, but trust me, if I could, I'd go to any lengths to return, be it by train or foot. I miss you all so much, and now I don't even have anyone here with me. I'll probably get real lonely fast, but please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just wait and see. _

_Vennlig hilsen,_

_Lukas Bondevik._

Emil was the first to speak.

"So… my big brother… _isn't_ coming home?"


	5. Tragedy

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story will be coming to a close soon, so be prepared for some angst and fluff~ I'd also like to thank you all so much for the nice reviews and comments I've gotten on these, I really didn't expect many and they kept me writing, so thanks so much for your support for this story! 3 As you may be able to tell from this chapter, I know nothing about being in a war and hopefully I never will xD But please bear with me. This is a very angsty chapter, so be warned!**

**There is blood in this chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Lilibror: Little brother (Norwegian)**

**Storebror: Big brother (Norwegian)**

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. The day had finally come where the soldiers were going to infiltrate the enemy country, and Lukas was aboard the truck. His shotgun was laid against his leg and he was armed with various grenades, small pistols, extra ammunition, and a small medical kit. He glanced at the sharp bayonet on the edge of it, thinking of how many innocent lives he would take with it. His shaky breath was visible in the cold, as were many of the soldiers surrounding him. Arthur was to his right, muttering something that sounded like a spell to himself, and a terrified Lithuanian man named Toris to his left. The truck came to a halt. Every soldier on board grabbed their weapons and stood in a line formation, like they were taught during training. The sergeant stood at the front of the line, as the door of the truck slowly lifted open.<p>

Two years had passed since Lukas and Mathias were first drafted to war. Things were changing, some for the better, and others for the worse. Emil, now a boy of ten, was very healthy and strong. Vash, Lili's brother, was drafted when he turned sixteen and forced to come to the war. Prison was not an option. Tino was well on his way to becoming a doctor. Berwald had been promoted and was now the principal of his university. Mathias was now writing to Lukas as well as Emil, who was still in the military. Lukas was homesick. He missed Emil, Tino, Berwald, and (though he'd never admit it) Mathias.

At first, all was silent. The troops made their way to their assigned positions. Lukas found his way into a trench along with his troop, and prepared in case he saw an enemy troop. The troops slowly made their way forward until they found the enemy's troops stationed and armed. This would not be an easy battle. The first shot was fired, and all hell broke loose.

Lukas, blinded by adrenaline, started shooting. He had killed three people already, and was planning on killing more. As he reloaded his shotgun, the angry guns carried on. He had no shelter. He had run out of the trench after a grenade had been thrown in, and there was no available shelter. Suddenly, there was pain. Lukas looked down at his legs.

There was lot of blood. A considerable sized hole had been torn in his leg and had knocked the breath out of him. One, two, three more shots accompanied the first, and Lukas fell back into the trench. Men had started to retreat. Lukas coughed up blood. He needed to get out of there, and fast, but he couldn't move. He had tried to stand up, but the wound in his leg prevented him from doing so. Lukas laid there, thoughts rushing through his head.

_I need to get out of here._

_Now._

_Help. Please. Help…!_

_I'm going to die here._

_I can't die. If I do, who will take care of Emil…? _

_I'm his only family member left. I need to survive._

_I can't move._

_Please don't kill me. I need to get back to my brother._

_Is that Arthur and Alfred?_

_No, it can't be. My mind is playing tricks on me._

_But still, they look so real…_

_If this is dying, it isn't so bad…_

_It's actually starting to feel pretty nice…_

_It's so peaceful…_

_No, Lukas. You can't think like that. You won't die. You can't._

_The world is going dark…_

_I'm getting tired…_

_I just want to sleep. Just for a bit._

_Goodbye…_

…_Emil…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I couldn't protect you…_

_Forgive me…_

_Please…_

Lukas closed his eyes as two figures approached him. The anger of the guns roared on as Lukas lay wounded in a pool of his own blood, the life slowly draining out of him. His last thought that went through his mind before he fell unconscious was Emil's face as he left him two years ago.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

><p>Emil grabbed the mail and walked inside. He waved hello to Tino, who had been much happier as of late. He walked to his room down the hall and put his backpack on the floor. He ripped open an envelope addressed to him, and unfolded it.<p>

_Lilibror,_

_I probably will not write to you for a while after this letter. The troops are invading the enemy tomorrow, and I will not have access to anything that I can contact you with. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience. _

_Also, congratulations on graduating, I'm so proud of you. I really wish I could be there at your graduation ceremony, but I asked Mathias to film it for me so I can at least see it when I come home. Hopefully that will be soon. When is it again, two weeks? Write me when. _

_On a side note, do you remember when we used to go to the maple grove after school every day? I loved that river. It's too bad that Mathias is afraid of the water. Remember when we used to go fishing there and when you caught that giant catfish when you were only six? I was so proud of you. Remember when you let it escape afterwards and I jumped in the river after it? I smelled like fish for weeks after that. I don't know why I suddenly remembered that, I guess it's because we marched across a river the other day. I wish I could go back there. _

_Do well in school, just because it's the end of the year doesn't mean that you can start slacking with your work. Also, make sure that you tell Mathias to start charging that camera. I can't wait to see your graduation._

_Remember, this is what brothers are for._

_-Storebror._

Emil smiled. He decided that he wanted to take his bike over to the maple grove. He put the letter down, slipped on his long white boots, and walked to the garage. He left a note for Tino and Mathias about where he was going, and hopped onto his bike. He remembered when Lukas taught him to ride his bike only five years ago, when he was five. It had been a bad day, and Emil returned home with many bruises and scrapes. Since then, he and Lukas worked hard with it, and eventually, Emil got the hang of it.

When he arrived at the river, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. He remembered the day that Lukas had dived in after the catfish, like he said in the letter. He smiled. It was funny seeing his brother trying to catch that big fish. He dipped the toe of his shoe n the water as the hot summer heat blazed against the back of his neck, making his sweat a bit. He smiled, closing his eyes and pretending that his brother was next to him, as he always had every time that he had been there.

Lukas would always be so calm and collected. He really liked nature in all of its beauty, since it snowed often and he never really went outside in the snow. He and Emil would always come here, every summer, and just sit by the river. They wouldn't always talk, but always enjoyed each other's company. He always felt safe just knowing that Lukas was there with him.

Lukas would always stand up after it started to get dark, and took Emil's hand, pulling him up. He'd say something along the lines of: "It's getting late, Emil," or, "Tino's probably worried. We should go home." Then, they'd return home, awaiting another happy day.

As it got dark, Emil could almost hear Lukas' voice telling him that he should go home. Emil got on his bike and peddled towards home.

If only he had known that his brother was in trouble.

If only.


	6. Brothers

**A/N: This story is coming to an end! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story the whole time, and for giving it lots of love and support. Really, I love you guys. *Hug***

**This is a short chapter, it's less than 1,000 words xD**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, SO BE WARNED.**

**Also, if you liked this story, then please consider subscribing me. I'm sure to have new stories up real soon. Thanks again! c:**

* * *

><p>Emil sat on his bed. Tears fell from his face, but he didn't care. The only thing he could think about at that moment was Lukas.<p>

They had received a telegram from the army that Lukas had been 'missing in action.'

His dear, beloved brother.

Missing.

All Emil could do now was cry. Tino was the one who read the letter to everyone. He was crying as he did so. At first, Emil didn't understand. Then, the truth hit him. His brother was gone. Vanished. Erased. As if he was never there.

Tino's crying had gotten to him, and he had begun to cry as well. Berwald had not said anything, but Emil could tell that he was saddened. Mathias was the worst. He tried to be strong. He smiled, though it looked forced.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He's a fighter; I really don't think anything could take him out. Worst comes to worst, I'll go out there myself and find him." He said, and returned to his room. As Emil passed by his door, he swore that he had heard sobs.

Emil had one thing left to do. A letter had just arrived to him, though it was probably a few days old by now. The point was that it was from Lukas, and was probably his last piece of writing that he wrote before he was… missing.

Emil tore open the letter and carefully pulled out the sheet of paper. He wiped his teary eyes and began to read. The handwriting didn't look like Lukas', but he read it all the same.

_Alle, (I do hope that I'm spelling that right, that's what Lukas said.)_

_Read the telegram first. That'll explain things. _

_Tino, please don't cry, because I already know that you are._

_Berwald, you're a great and loyal friend, and if there were ever a time where I needed someone strong, then I'd call you._

_Mathias, I hope you know that the whole time while I was teasing you, those times where I embarrassed you or made fun of you… I was joking._

_Emil, _

_Emil, where do I begin? I've loved you since the moment you were born. I'm sure that I can't be any more proud of you right now than I already am. You've been so strong for me. I'm sorry for worrying you like this. Please, forgive me. That's all I need._

_This is what brothers are for._

_Vennlig Hilsen,_

_Lukas Bondevik._

Lukas' last letter. Emil ran out of his room, grabbed the draft from Lukas' room, deposited the letter from him on the coffee table in the living room, and ran out of the house. He knew where he was going to go. He got on his bike and peddled towards the maple grove.

When he arrived, he headed straight towards the river. It was breezy, so he put on the brown overcoat that Lukas had made him when he was young. It was still a bit too big, but he didn't care. He took the draft from his pocket and glared at it.

_Dear Mr. Lukas Bondevik and Mr. Mathias Densen,_

Emil didn't want to read it. He tore the letter. He crumpled it into a ball. He stomped on it. He shredded it. When he felt that enough damage had been done to it, he threw it in the river. He watched the last pieces float away downstream, tears forming in his eyes again. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away.

It was the army's fault that Lukas was gone. "That's just the price of freedom," Some would say, but Emil would always retort with: "If that's the case, then sometimes freedom takes away things from you that you don't want to give."

He sat there for a while, just reflecting on that day two years ago.

He'd been crying. But smiling.

He'd miss his brother, but he wanted to be strong, just like his brother.

_That's what brothers are for._

That's what Lukas had always said, but what did it even mean? Emil didn't get it. Those were his final words to him, but he couldn't figure out what they meant. Some brother he was.

A warm, gentle hand patted his shoulder. He turned to find dull, but kind blue eyes looking at him. The man was in a wheelchair, with a cast on his leg.

"Do you feel better now?"

Emil stared. It was none other than his brother.

"Sorry, but I think you'll have to wheel me home." Lukas said, one of his rare smiles on his face.

Emil smiled along with him.

"Hey," He began.

"That's what brothers are for."


End file.
